Tell Me A Story, She Said Well, He Began, Once
by Sunari The Sinner
Summary: This is a Sango and Sesshoumaru pairing. Major mistake! I left put a chapter! Any of you who have been keeping up please reread chapter three!
1. Chapter 1

**Tell Me A Story, She Said. Well, He Began, Once Upon A Time…**

Chapter One: You

Don't be stupid. I don't own them!

Features: **_Hello my name is…_**(General thoughts)

_Hello my name is_…(Emphasize words/or talking)

I sat there, empty and devoid of all emotion. _You_, he whispered softly to me, grabbing hold of my arms and positioning me against the cross that leaned on the wall. _You shall be the Princess_. The blood ran down my lips in a callous manor and my hands lay limply at my sides. _And I…I shall be your prince_… In a sick way his words were bringing redemption to me soul. In a sick way, his words were easing my passing into the next world, should there be one. God, I was so ready to go. _Tell me you love me_…it wasn't unusual that he would ask these things of me. In fact they were quite often and truly useless.

I smiled up at him softly, **Tell me a story**…I whispered. He growled deeply within his chest and bent down, taking my chin roughly into his hands. I looked into his cold eyes and found an odd sense of satisfaction.

_Once upon a time, _he began softly_. There was a very beautiful Princess. One day, a very handsome Prince stumbled upon the Princess and found her stunning like no other. However, he saw that rat pack that she traveled with and noted that that was no place for a Princess to be. So one night the Prince killed all of those rotten people and stole her heart away. But that princess was very unhappy and attacked the Prince. Of course the Prince didn't understand why and so, unwillingly, he took the Princess back to his place where she would live eternity with him and learn her rightful place._

I listened to his words with little efficiency as he told my story over and over again. I smiled because it made him hurt. In this white wedding dress I let the tears fall from my face. He released my chin and pulled me into his chest, where I assumed he believed to be comforting me. I let my hands fist within his shirt and suddenly, I stopped crying.

**You may think that you have hold of my heart**…I whispered into his chest. **But you shall only receive my hate. **Standing to his feet he looked down at me with fake adoration and mock sympathy.

_I fail to understand. Have I not given you everything you could ever want? I gave you a beautiful dress fit for a queen! I even made sure that your friends are here to watch you marry the man of your dreams! _If I could have laughed I would have but every muscle in my body failed me. He turned around, looking over Kagome's body with disgust.

She hung there, her hands attached to the cross that now hung from the ceiling. Though having been dead for days, her crucified form still dripped crimson regret on the floor of the cavern. Seeing her body no longer effected me. It no longer hurt me to see her like this. Though her death was the slowest and probably the most brutal the child smiled.

**You're so shallow. I could never learn to love someone like you.**

_But you will Princess. Or you will die trying_.

I smiled in anticipation. **It would be my pleasure**, I whispered and he sighed.

_I would not be so quick to choose your fate Sango. It would behoove you to take a little more consideration into your decision_. I smirked, noting that that had been the first time he had called me by name. _I grow weary of this little game of cat and mouse. You will submit to me by the full moon tomorrow by force or willingly. Take your pick._

The door closed and he left me there, like all the nights before this: cold and lonely. I leaned my head back, realizing that I had gotten little if no sleep over the past few days. Odd, I hardly seem effected by it. I looked up at Kagome's broken body for the first time with a sense of peace and adoration. How I wished that I could be her. So safe and sound within herself. I was so tired of being her. And what dreams may come when I so sleep? When all the energy has stopped telling my brain to be on the defensive and I finally close my weary eyes.

Strangely I believe that I was still afraid to die. Mournfully, I'm happy that Kagome is gone and it is not me who has been sanctioned and left for gone. In my heart I know these thoughts to be wrong and in my mind I beg for forgiveness from the dead. I am a demon slayer; strong and vindictive and yet I have no strength to prove my weakness wrong.

Such contradicting thoughts. They hurt my head so I stopped. Closing my eyes I tried to sleep, to sleep and perhaps dream but those feelings of comfort were fleeting. I moved my hand to the side of me, feeling the soft fur of Shippo's tail. How I loved to brush the hair there and even now I found myself still doing it. Could he feel…where ever he was? Can he hear me when I say I love you? And Miroku…what endless thoughts awaited him when he finally closed his eyes. Does he see me wherever he is? Does he love me?

Such thoughts…the things that I had always wished I would have thought of before, while I was with them, as we were laughing. How selfish I must have been all these years. I find myself missing his taps on the ass or his perverted ways. I find myself in love with the things that I can't have.

And Inuyasha so handsome in his deep sleep dreaming. So gone. Did Sesshoumaru know? Did he perhaps even care? If I knew the ice Prince he was probably only angry that he did not get there first. I suppose he should be grateful that he didn't see his last sibling die in battle and that would be the first thing she told him should she ever see anyone again.

A/N: Please Read and Review me!!! AH!!! Whoot!


	2. Kikyou

**Tell Me A Story, She Said. Well, He Began, Once Upon A Time…**

Chapter Two: Kikyou

Features: **_Hello my name is…_**(General thoughts)

_Hello my name is_…(Emphasize words/or talking)

She had been wandering the woods for God knows how long. However, counting the hours as they passed she found that her feet did not hurt. She was enjoying the feeling of life that so obviously flowed through her body. It had been so many years since she had felt this way and she was determined to keep it with her for always. Kikyou smiled, her bows and arrows slung over her shoulder. Though in her heart she felt that something was amiss she had not the mind to want to begin to fathom it. Live the worry free life she so deserved…

I opened my eyes when the sun had disturbed my much needed sleep. The only bit of peace I had been able to find these days now belonged to the day ahead. I sighed heavily, not like I needed the rest anyway. I would get plenty of that where I was going. I found that my fingers were still tucked neatly within Shippo's fur and they happened to be the only part of my body that was still warm. I lifted them to my face, feeling the warmth almost instantly. In a sick way it was almost comforting. The door to the room opened and I silently let my body ache and my mind mourn his coming. Unknowingly, my body had begun to shake but that mattered little to me.

_You don't have to be afraid, I am not who you think I am_. I had heard that voice once before during my travels with Inuyasha but had long since forgotten it. Why it was coming back to me now I had no idea.

**Kikyou? **I had questioned my sanity on more then one occasion while I was here and twice before that. I would not be surprised if I was wrong. The woman stepped into the light and I made no sigh of relief. I still yearned to know why it was that the clay pot was here.

_I have come to free you. I feel it is only right that I do so. _I looked at her with cold and distant eyes, the disbelief clouding my mind. The woman smiled and it was only then that I realized my hatred for her. That smile had once belonged to Kagome and I was foolish to believe that it always would. I watched as her brown honey hues searched the area but made no room to cry when she saw Inuyasha upon the alter. _I felt that something was changed. I felt it in my heart…_ I watched as she placed a hand on her chest to feel the beat stop and start. I watched a single tear roll down her face and I growled my distaste.

**You're still just as cold hearted. Can't you even manage a few tears. You poor sweet innocent thing of course you love her, she's your sacrifice. **I felt my body grow weak at those words. For the first time I felt my heart die and it sickened me.

_I did not come here to argue with you. _She told me as she unlocked the shackle from my wrist_. I came here to free you and I will do so regardless of hurtful words with spiteful meanings. _I could hear the shackle fall to the floor and in my mind I cried. Freedom was just beyond that door. _I brought you Inuyasha's sword for I have no use for it myself. Kagome's arrows are here as well. At least if nothing else you can give these a burial for the deceased._

I stood to my weary feet for the first time in five days. For right now I felt independent. For right now, I felt alright.

_You must be quick Sango. Jinx will not sleep for long and no doubt his wandering eye has already sensed my presence. I will accompany you out of these lands and then I will go no further. _I walked out the door, grabbing hold of Inuyasha's sword and throwing Kagome's arrows over my shoulder. I did not care whether or not she came with me. I did not care about much these days, however I noted that every wound on my body still dripped blood and would continue to do so for some time. I had nothing to say to this woman behind me, as she followed me through the darkness and into the sunlight. The fresh air on my body caused my wounds to burn but I paid little mind to it.

**I suppose you want me to thank you for your help**. I continued to walk, not bothering to look at her. Turning around just took so much energy. **But I refuse. You deserve nothing and so shall receive nothing**.

It had been a minute and I had half heartedly expected her to say something to me but found that as I turned around…all I saw was my regret looming behind me. She had left without a word and I was almost thankful. She had left me…and deep down I was scared.

**A/N**: Please review. Sorry for making it kind of short and all! It will be longer next time!


	3. If Only

**Tell Me A Story, She Said. Well, He Began, Once Upon A Time…**

Chapter Three: If Only…

Features: **_Hello my name is…_**(General thoughts/or diff. person talking)

_Hello my name is_…(Emphasize words/or talking)

It was almost typical that it would rain tonight. The victorious night of my escape would now end in the devious beginning of my death. I was cold and this white dress did little to warm my broken body. I sighed, leaning against the willow tree, somewhere in the forest where my memories actually meant something. At least for a little while. I held Inuyasha's sword in front of my body. A seemingly facile attempt to scare off any demons who would otherwise have plans for me. I kept Kagome's arrows close to my heart, trying to smile every time I thought about her.

God…I hate it when she dies.

_She watched the fire, her head sitting upon her hands. She seemed so lonely when Inuyasha was gone. Honestly, she seemed lonely even when he was here. I smiled at her and she smiled back, looking down at the sleeping kit in her lap. How she loved him. I let Kirara lay still on the floor beside me and watched as Miroku slept peacefully. It was amazing, his ability to do such things. Everyone knew what tomorrow was to bring and here he was in his deep sleep dreaming._

_Kagome sighed and looked up a the sky, bringing my attention back to my best friend. _**He'll come back**_. I tell her, and she knows it's true. What hurts the most is how he looks at her… One day, he'll see Kagome for all she is worth and then it will be to late._

_**I know he will. Hey look a shooting star! **She pointed up at the night sky and I saw the flash of white go over my head. **Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may I wish I might grant the wish I wish tonight. **I had listened to her speak those words before but tonight was different. She had said them with such meaning and power. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know what she had wished for because I had wished it many times before this._

**Are you going to sleep tonight? **_I asked her, in hopes that maybe she said no. my nerves were on fire and closing my eyes might mean that I would never wake up. It was foolish thinking, but I couldn't help myself. She smiled at me._

_**It would be pointless for me to wait for Inuyasha. **Laying down on her side she watched the fire with an almost morbid fascination. **So yes, I suppose I will. Goodnight Sango**. I smiled at the beauty before me, never faltering. I didn't want her to know that I didn't want to be alone. Everyone is aloud a moment of weakness and I'll just have to deal with mine in my own way._

**Goodnight Kagome…**

**Kagome…**

**Kagome…**

I twitched. I had felt the soft touch of a finger poke my side and I sighed. Did this mean that I was caught? I didn't want to open my eyes, because if I did I would stop dreaming. In my dreams Kagome was still alive and so was Miroku. In my dreams I believed us all to be happy even if we weren't. _Wakey, wakey_! The sound of a little girls voice stung my sensitive ears and I slowly opened my eyes. Casting a glance her direction I put a face to the voice. This was Rin, the human possession of the Great Lord of the Western Lands. I felt very fortunate that they had found me. Less walking that I would have to do.

**Hello**. I whispered, my voice nearing on empty just like my stomach.

_Lord Sesshoumaru! Look she's awake! _I was surprised to see that Inuyasha's sword was still within my hands and not Sesshoumaru's. Did he perhaps know that I had been using it as an emotion crutch? Even if he did I doubt that he would care, and it only hit me afterward. Sesshoumaru could not touch this sword without being burned. I smiled. That was somewhat reassuring but at the same time a downfall to my plan. Standing to my feet, I used the sword to hoist me up properly. Rin jumped around me happily.

Using what strength I had I threw the sword to Sesshoumaru's feet. He looked down at it from the corner of his eye and yet made no move to touch it. I took a deep breath and keeled over onto Kagome's bow. I was growing weaker by the second and I had not taken the time to care for myself. **I'm giving that to you**. I told him, looking over at Rin. **You should be able to touch it with Rin in your possession. It feeds of the power to protect that which you care for and I know you care for her. **I felt unsteady when his gaze connected with mine.

_I'm going to assume that this means my baby brother has finally passed on_… I looked away from his cold hearted gaze. The way he said 'baby brother' was almost sadistic and it hurt me to hear. Inuyasha was special…despite his flaws.

**You catch on quick**. I told him softly. **Inuyasha died five days ago, not that you care. I have no idea what his wishes would be for that sword but since he's gone I'm deciding for him.**

_How noble. _Sesshoumaru mused, his eyes still locked onto mine but his mind was always connected to the Tetseiga. _I suppose you think that I am going to thank you for this but you'll find that you are wrong there as well. I could have retrieved this sword myself._

I smirked, falling back on my butt. So suddenly Rin had stopped her movements and looked at me softly. **Take that however you like Sesshoumaru. I'm merely doing what I need to do to find some sense of peace before I go… **It was Rin who had looked distraught. She was so young, probably unable to comprehend the second meaning in my words unlike Sesshoumaru. However, she was no fool and had quickly come to realize that I was in pain, and unlike most, she cared.

Sesshoumaru watched her take a seat beside me and place her head on my shoulder. I looked over at her, unused to the feeling of kindness in a child. She was special and she never ceased to amaze me. She was a puzzle to be reckoned with and I was never able to understand why she would stay with Sesshoumaru. He was so cold. Perhaps he was different with her… _I'll stay with you_. She told me and I felt my eyes burn with unshed tears.

For an unknown reason I had gathered the little girl in my arms and held her there as I cried. She had a heart like Kagome's and I was so jealous. Jakken looked over at Sesshoumaru and sighed. **_She probably wont last through the night milord. _**Looking down at the sword before him Sesshoumaru realized that Jakken's words were probably true.

And for the first time today, my heart had finally accepted my death with open arms. It was satisfied just so long as I was not alone when I left this world.

**A/N: **Whoot! It's almost three pages long and like I said it's a bit longer then the last two! Please R&R! Thank you!


	4. My Heart

**Tell Me A Story, She Said. Well, He Began, Once Upon A Time…**

Chapter Four: My Heart

Features: **_Hello my name is…_**(General thoughts/or diff. person talking)

_Hello my name is_…(Emphasize words/or talking)

She had watched me throughout the night. Constantly talking to me to keep me awake. That little girl that I so cherished was finally catching on to my current state. I felt bad that I had made her sad. I felt bad that I had made her cry. But I suppose it was better this way. Earlier today I had watched Sesshoumaru struggle with the handling of the Tetsuiga. But I guess once he finally accepted that fact that Rin meant more to him then he was willing to admit things became easier for him. A small bruise among many in his pride.

_Tell me a story_… She said to me, picking at the grass blades on the floor. They were now dried up, caked in my blood. I think I'm only just realizing that my wounds have stopped bleeding. I looked down at the girl, my fingers running along the caked blood on my stomach.

**I'm afraid I have nothing of importance to tell you**. I finally said, hoping that she wouldn't feel hurt. Any story that I had to tell from this point on was dreary and sad and Rin was not of a suitable age to hear them.

Jakken rolled his eyes. **_Rin leave her alone and let her get some sleep_**. He scolded the young girl and I knew that he was probably anxious for me to die.

Rin sighed. _Are you sure you have nothing to say Sango? _She asked me softly and I gave into her needs quickly.

I sighed and leaned my head back against the tree behind me. **Once upon a time there was young priestess named Kagome. Kagome was very beautiful and very kind. All over people knew this maiden by name**. I paused in thought, considering how to continue to story without Sesshoumaru getting angry at me for the use of Inuyasha's name. **Well, once upon a time this maiden met a half demon named Inuyasha and fell madly in love with him. However, the dog demon only had eyes for Kagome's reincarnation. Distraught, Kagome tried to think of the many ways to please this man she loved so dear but it seemed that he was never satisfied.**

I looked down at Kagome's arrows with remorse and regret. **_Kagome…I could really use some help…_** Rin looked at me sadly when I stopped speaking and I looked down at her and smiled. Sesshoumaru cast me a glance and I couldn't tell if it was because he was angry with me or he wanted me to continue to make her happy. **Then one night, Kagome finally got the courage to tell Inuyasha how she felt for him. Inuyasha was so wrapped up in his thoughts over Kikyou and Kagome that he ran off leaving Kagome by herself. She cried for hours with no one to comfort her until he finally came back…uh, and they lived happily ever after.**

Rin sat up and smiled at me. _I liked that story! Is it real? Did Kagome and Inuyasha really fall in love?_

I creased my eyebrows, a slight pain forming within my body. **Yes Rin, it's very real**. Then she smiled and laid her head down in my lap.

_That's nice_, she whispered before falling asleep. One day she may come to realize that that story was indeed fake and that Inuyasha would always choose Kikyou over Kagome but for right now she could dream her little dreams of one day feeling the same way. I cast a sideway glance over at Sesshoumaru and he looked at me with cold eyes.

_You lied_. He told me and I sighed, running my hands through Rin's hair.

**Perhaps one day when she grows older you will tell her the real story, but I…don't have the heart or the strength to do so.**

Sesshoumaru looked away from me and into the fire. _Perhaps_…

I sighed and looked up at the moon. **Sometimes I think that I'm just like you. But then I become afraid of death and I know that it isn't true**. I smiled and pointed up at the sky. **Hey look, a shooting star! **In my mind I had doubted that he would make any movements to look up but he had and for once I felt kindness from him. **Star light, star bright**… I began but found that my body was to weak to finish it as I slowly closed my eyes and ventured further into the everlasting darkness.

Sesshoumaru turned to me when I had stopped speaking, and I watched as his eyes trailed up and down my body for any signs of me breathing. In a sick way it was almost comforting to die, to slip away into a darkness that was not my own. I smiled at the redemption it brought to my soul and then watched as Sesshoumaru stood to his feet. Was he perhaps going to give me a proper burial? Moving Rin aside carefully so as not to wake her he put his fingers to my neck.

_He said, **you do this to feel the heartbeat of another person**. **To check and see if they are alive**. I watched my father as he put his fingers to my uncles neck. **See? Don't fret little one, your uncle is just sleeping… **_

But I…I was not sleeping anymore. No. Now I was watching. I never realized how beautiful Sesshoumaru was. It's a shame. Everything always hit me when I was gone… I watched him put his hand to my forehead and then he sighed, looking back down at the little girl beside him. Would he tell her? Something told me that Sesshoumaru did not take pleasure in hurting her.

Grabbing Tenseiga with his other hand I lost my smile. I watched him unsheathe it and I knew that he was going to do the unforgivable. I was going to make his life a living hell…

**A/N**: Yeah, kind of short but whatever. Please review me!!!! Thank you


	5. What is Love?

**Tell Me A Story, She Said. Well, He Began, Once Upon A Time…**

Chapter Five: What is Love?

Features: **_Hello my name is…_**(General thoughts/or diff. person talking)

_Hello my name is_…(Emphasize words/or talking)

_Wake up_. The voice on the other end was a little less then kind and I had every notion in my mind to ignore it. I slowly opened my eyes, angry that I had to look into his face once again. _I see you finally choose to stop hiding._

I growled low within my chest, my body still aching. However that didn't stop me from pinning him on the ground with as much strength as I could muster. **Who died and made you God? **I hissed, angrily. **Who gave you the choice to decide who to bring to life and who to leave dead Ice Prince? I did not ask for your help!**

Sesshoumaru merely smirked at me but was just surprised as I was when a long like tentacle wrapped around my waist and carried me up into the air. I watched Sesshoumaru get further and further away from me and I wanted to scream, to lash out and cut this thing down to size but my heart had constricted and my lungs had failed me. From then on I did the only thing I could think of: I began to struggle, grabbing hold of the tentacles and digging my wanna be nails within them. That only earned me a tight squeeze and a smack to the face. **Who the hell are you? **I yelled, feeling the blood cascade down my lip.

The demon laughed. **_Did you honestly think that you could escape him? Jinx had such wonderful plans for you and you've tarnished them!_**

I growled deep in my chest. There was no way in hell that I was going back there. I was not going to watch Kagome's corpse any longer. This time I fear my heart might break. I watched in shock as Sesshoumaru's sword zoomed past my head and cut the tentacle that was holding me clear through. I fell through the air, my body turning with ease so I could look up at the demon. I heard it scream dangerously and I realized that I was so close to the ground…the speed at which I was falling guaranteed me a one way ticket back into the darkness.

I looked over at Sesshoumaru silently hoping that he would be able to catch me. **_Three, two, one_**… Counting eased my mind a little. I watched the ground get closer and in a feeble attempt to save my face I put my hands up over it. However I never hit bottom, suspended in time as it would seem. I guess it was fortunate for me that another arm had wrapped around my waist. In those few seconds I had I took the time to register my surroundings. There, right before me was my boomerang. Grabbing hold of it in the nick of time I felt my body being roughly forced back into the air.

Shoving my boomerang into the tentacle I felt the blow to my side as I hit the ground. I panted heavily as Sesshoumaru took up where I had left off. I didn't want to get up anymore. I wanted to just lay here and let him do all the work, however it wasn't in my nature to be such a pushover. I stood to my feet before hearing the loud scream of the little girl I had come to care for. I growled low within my chest and shot my boomerang. **Hiraikotsu!** I had not said that name in a long time, rather just choosing to fire the boomerang and get it over with. I caught Rin in my arms swiftly; letting the weight of the fall bring me to the ground.

I let the child cry into my chest as I smoothed her hair back. She was safe. Didn't she realize that now? There was nothing for her to fear and yet here she lay, still crying. This little girl was falling apart in the arms of the sanctioned and I…did not want it to be so. I heard the demon crash to the ground dead and I stood to my feet holding the girl to me. I had seen Sesshoumaru step forward and I handed Rin over to him instead. She was his problem, not mine. I still had to bury mine…He had taken the child from me with ease and cast me a glance as I walked away from them.

Dropping my only weapon on the floor I descended further into the forest. This place was where I had originally planned to bury Kagome's belongings, put them in the ground and just forget about the heartache all together. However, this was not going to be so. How could I have even thought of doing such a thing? How could I have even though of leaving her behind?

**Kagome…I think I need you… Sweetheart, I think I'm foolish…**

_Do you always talk to yourself? _Sesshoumaru's cool voice sent shivers down my spine and I sighed as I turned around to face him.

**Don't be ridiculous. **I muttered. **Of course I don't…**

Sesshoumaru cast me an almost callous glance and I was surprised to see an emotion other then nothing play across his face. If he would just smile, he would be ten times the beauty he is now. _What is it that you think about so often Sango?_

His voice was almost bitter, eager to cast my human emotions aside like he had done everything else. I smirked, leaning back against the tree behind me. **Why so curious? I am only human remember…**

Sesshoumaru shrugged his shoulders in his usual nonchalant way. _You're right I don't care, but Rin does._

**And what do you care about Rin? Is she not your human slave? Pardon me if I'm wrong but it doesn't seem likely that she would follow you willingly.**

But I knew it was coming. As a matter of fact, the feel of the tree behind me didn't shock me in the slightest. I looked into his gorgeous golden eyes and smiled. Despite the fact that his nails were etching small scars into my throat. **You don't seem to understand how luck you are Sesshoumaru. Five days ago I watched your brother die and just days before that I did the same with mine. You can not fully comprehend emotions like love or compassion because I have yet to see you cry a single tear. So please…forgive me if I am wrong…**

And then I let exhaustion carry me away. Willingly and happily.

**A/N**: Alright, four chapters all in a period of two days. If I don't get at least 5 more reviews I wont update!!! But I will write all the chapters and marvel about how good they are and rub it in!!! Hahahahah!!!


	6. You and Me

**Tell Me A Story, She Said. Well, He Began, Once Upon A Time…**

Chapter Six: You and Me…

Features: **_Hello my name is…_**(General thoughts/or diff. person talking)

_Hello my name is_…(Emphasize words/or talking)

_As others were - I have not seen_

_As others saw – I could not bring_

_My passions from a common spring._

_From the same source I have not taken_

_My sorrow; I could not awaken_

_My heart to joy at the same tone;_

_And all I lov'd, I lov'd alone._

_She said, **Sango, I think I need you**, so I opened my eyes and raised my head. There she sat so beautiful and lonely. There she sat before me in a red and white Kimono that gravely resembled Kikyou's. I smiled softly at her, having never seen her look so formal. There was something in her eyes, something that dulled them and sent an intense wave of fear crashing over my body. My Kagome was slowly changing into a monster. She said, **I do not love you anymore**… and I felt the surface of my unshed tears break free. Once upon a dream where my worst fears stalked me like bee's stalked honey._

_Then – in my childhood- in the dawn_

_Of a most stormy life - was drawn_

_From ev'ry depth of good and ill_

_The mystery, which blinds me still:_

_From the torrent, or the fountain,_

_From the red cliff of the mountain,_

_From the sun that' round me roll'd_

_In its autumn tint of gold –_

_Her body was wavering, shaking immensely. Was she fighting for her soul? The black in her eyes had taken control and I found that I was scared. I opened my mouth to speak but like everything else my words were suspended in time. I could hear the beat of my heart as it raced my mind for answers. I let the bloody tears fall down my face softly and slowly and then watched as they hit the floor of Nothingness. I watched her as strung the bow and I let her shoot me in the heart. _**Anything for you my love**_…It was odd, that I felt the pain. Perhaps even more so when I heard the surface of my mind shatter. I cried. She had come to take me home…_

_From the lightning in the sky_

_As it pass'd me flying by – _

_From the thunder and the storm, _

_And the cloud that took the form_

_(When the rest of heaven was blue)_

_Of a demon in my view._

I shot up quickly, putting my face in my hands and crying my misery. Once again I found that I was alone and had nothing to live for. Once again I found that I hated myself_. I'm happy you're awake…but do you really have to scare me like that? _Rin asked rubbing her eyes. _I was having the most wonderful dream that we were playing in the Garden!_

I took a moment to register my surroundings, noting that I was indeed in a bed. It had four posts and a long veil that hung down over it. There were two initial windows in this room, one on the right of me and one on the left. The intricate designs within them told me that they had been customized and made with special care. The sheets were white silk much like the new gown I was adorned in and suddenly…I felt out of place.

**Where am I? **I question Rin softly, running my hands through my hair. It felt odd because it was no longer in a ponytail like I originally wore it. I sighed.

_You're at Sesshoumaru's castle of course. Don't you remember silly? You woke up yesterday in Sesshoumaru's arms and asked the same question! _Then Rin laughed happily and I pulled the covers away from me. I was warm for the first time in days and I knew I was going to regret stepping out of this bed.

**I don't seem to remember that… **I told Rin as I pulled back the beige veil. This place was very beautiful and had the feeling of home. I think I still remembered what that felt like. **Rin, where are my clothes?**

The little girl smiled happily, rushing over to the side of the bed that I was on. Taking hold of my hand she began to drag me out of the room. _Come with me! I'll take you to them!_

I followed Rin down the long corridor and couldn't help but marvel at the beautiful details everywhere. Could this really be Sesshoumaru's castle? It was almost ironic and I couldn't help but laugh. Rin opened the door before us and let me walk inside first. The room carried with it a rather childish allure. It was obvious to tell that this was Rin's room. _Here they are, here they are! _She bounced up and down happily, throwing open her armoire door.

I stared in wonder. Inside were Kimono's that were obviously to big for Rin and yet she kept them nonetheless. **_Sesshoumaru must be preparing for when she gets older_**…I thought, before taking a closer look at them all. **Rin, these are all lovely. Who do they belong to?**

Rin smiled happily, _me of course! Sesshoumaru gave them to me for my tenth birthday. He said that I would need them when I got older! Isn't he just the greatest?_

I looked softly down at the girl before me. She really did care for the demon Lord she traveled with so often. I smiled at her and smoothed back her hair. **Yeah, he is**… I muttered under my breath.

She looked up at me with adoration and it only hit me then: this little girl was looking up to me for no other reason then the fact that I was like a mother. It became quite evident then that I needed to leave this place as soon as I was able. _May this Rin dress you Sango-Chan?_

Her voice drew me out of my worthless thoughts and I laughed slightly. **Yeah, of course you can. **I watched her rummage through the closet for something beautiful. **_God, I must have done something right. It's so inspiring when the child smiles…_**

_This one for Sango? Yeah? _In her hands she carried a white Kimono with golden flowers engraved on the silken fabric. The dark shade of green on the leaves almost reminded me or Shippo's eyes and so suddenly I find myself trying to fight back the tears.

**It's beautiful Rin. **I tell her, taking it in my hands and if only for a moment letting Shippo run through my mind happily. It was okay…he was aloud to taint my heart. Revenge was always bittersweet…

_Put it on Sango-Chan! I want to see how it looks on you!_

I opened my mouth to say something but found that I was speechless. _Look, you can change in my bathroom!_ Pulling me into her pink painted bathroom she quickly closed the door behind me. Sighing, I found that I would do anything to please this little girl. So stripping off my gown, I pulled over the Kimono and let the feeling of silk sink into my skin. I felt beautiful. I felt loved.

Stepping out of the bathroom I watched Rin look at me and then jump around happily. _Doesn't she look beautiful Sesshoumaru!_ At the sound of his name I quickly turned my head toward the door. I found that I was blushing and working to cover myself up even though I was fully clothed.

**_Stunning. _**Sesshoumaru answered and to say the least I was quite shocked. I had never expected even the tiniest of a compliment from the demon Lord himself. I looked at him and then turned away quickly.

_**How…nice that felt.**_

_**Rin, will you please go and play with Jakken. He's looking rather old without your company.**_

Rin smiled happily and nodded her head. _Yes, of course Sesshoumaru-sama._ Then she turned back to me and blushed softly. _You look very beautiful Sango._

I smiled at the little girl as she left the room then became somewhat frightened as I realized that Sesshoumaru was still staring at me. **What? **I asked him callously, regaining my composure quickly. I wasn't used to this kind of odd attention and I wasn't ready for it either.

_You have quite the attitude in the morning and I must say that it does not appease this Sesshoumaru._

I smirked. **Sorry, I guess I wasn't designed with you in mind. **Perhaps that was going to be a downfall on my part. I sighed, looking out at the window.

**I can't stay here you know. I have a feeling that the only reason you dragged me here was to keep Rin busy for the days ahead. You must have incredibly loyal followers to track down Jinx and you must be incredibly smart to realize that this battle doesn't just involve me. I must say that I am impressed even if you remain impassive to it. **

Sesshoumaru regarded me coldly and even though I was not looking at him directly I could feel the heated gaze. He was probably angry that in my own little way I was deceiving him. However, I found that it was hard for me to care. He did not own me and I would not be treated as such. **_You can do as you will Exterminator._** I turned back to look at him.

**Thank you for your hospitality. It's much appreciated. **For an odd reason I felt that it would be right to bow and so I did.

Sesshoumaru shrugged his shoulders and I left the room with no argument. **_She will be back. _**He thought softly, because in his own little way he had grown accustomed to an Exterminator.

**A/N: **Whoot! Yeah chapter five. I pretty much just rock. R&R!


	7. The Gypsy

**Tell Me A Story, She Said. Well, He Began, Once Upon A Time…**

Chapter Seven: The Gypsy

Features: **_Hello my name is…_**(General thoughts/or diff. person talking)

_Hello my name is_…(Emphasize words/or talking)

I looked down at the sleeping woman before me. It had been many years since I gazed down upon this face and would be perhaps many more till the time came again. The fire cast an overshadow upon her angelic face and I sighed. _This is not becoming of you Sango, Taijiya__ of the village. _I jumped in surprise at her words, having assumed that she was sleeping. This was the act in which I always caught her in. I supposed it was somewhat of a guilty pleasure of hers. I smirked down at the raven haired beauty.

**No, I suppose it isn't.**

I watched the Gypsy sit up into a more comfortable position and try to rid the kinks out of her neck. _Since when did you become a spy anyway?_ The Gypsy questioned.

I smiled softly at her. **I am no spy Sinner, you would do well to remember that. **The Gypsy before me never ceased to make me smile, or in some odd way make me calm. There was just something about her. Despite the stud in her nose and earring that had required her to put seven holes in her ear she was beautiful beyond comparison. Why she had not chosen a mate was a surprise within itself.

_Sango, this is the second time that you have come to me. The first time you were seeking a fortune but I can see it in your eyes. This time you come seeking something much more valuable._

I smiled and let my hands run through my hair. **You never cease to amaze me. You are, as always, correct.**

_I do try. _The woman swung her long hair callously over her right shoulder and let it fall upon her lap in uneven intervals. I could slightly see the belly button ring shining brightly against the light of the fire.

**Why so many shiny things? **I questioned.

She smiled over at me and in a serene way shrugged her shoulders. _They are a reminder and nothing more. Tell me Taijiya of the village, what it is that you would like from me? I have a long day ahead of me in the morn and wish to sleep as soon as I can._

**Ah, but you sleep all day! I am surprised that you are even tired.**

The woman smiled wearily. _Come now Sango I grow tired quite easy. Please, tell me what it is you need._

**Well I thought what with you being a gypsy would know.**

_Not all gypsies use magic Sango. I would prefer not to meddle in such affairs. I can easily sense your presence from miles away, you're just unique. There is nothing special about that._

I shrugged my shoulders in a poor attempt at an apology. **I suppose I'm just stereotypical. **I sighed and sat down beside her. I knew that asking her to help me destroy her brother was not going to end in a pleasant conversation. While the two ultimately hated each other they were connected in a way that me and mine would never be. In an odd way I suppose I envied them. **It's about your brother Sunari. I need your help.**

The gypsy took in a deep breath and exhaled. _You know that I do not support you in these actions Taijiya and so I am afraid there is little I can do to help you._

**I had a feeling that you were going to say that. I also know that even if I tell you Kagome has died at his hands that you would still be resistant.**

_You're right and I'm truly sorry to hear that. She was a special girl that Kagome but I can do nothing to help you. I wont take part in the death of my brother. I am sorry Sango._

I sat there is silence for a moment, contemplating and gathering my thoughts in a feeble attempt to get them to make sense. The voices that I had been struggling with sense the death of my friends were coming back at me full force. Full of I love you and sweet nothings. The things that I had come to miss dearly. I heard Sunari sigh beside me.

_I can help you Sango. There is a treatment that I can give you. If you want those voice to go away then you should let me do so._

I picked at the skin on my fingers and sighed. **I do not want them gone Sunari. I just want them to be quieter. I like it when they talk to me. They are kind.**

_Then you will suffer. They will not do as you wish. They are poltergeists of your tortured friends and while they may be kind now they will not always be that way. When the pain, fatigue, and stress become to much come to me and I will help you._

I laughed within myself.**How can I expect you to do that? You cant even help me with my problem now.**

_Sango put yourself in my shoes for one second. If I had come to you asking for your help to destroy your brother would you? No, so lets not make me feel guilty when you wouldn't do the same for me._

**I wouldn't help you kill him no, you're right but my brother was not evil willingly. You're brother is a monster and it beats the hell out of me that you can just sit here and defend him.**

_But you're wrong Sango. Our brothers had a lot in common whether you choose to see it or not. I'm sorry that my brother hurt you and killed Kagome. Inuyasha must be just as hurt as you are._

I let out a soft breath. How could I have forgotten about Inuyasha? Am I so wrapped up with Kagome that I could just forget everyone else? Can I really be that selfish? I let my head rest in my hands. **They are all dead Sunari. No one survived but me by the grace of the devil.**

_I do not believe the devil would have helped free you. I believe you are to be mistaken._

**You're right, but Kikyou might as well be.**

And the woman smiled and I could no longer hold it back. Laughing never felt so good to me.


End file.
